


Five things that Lorne does while Sheppard and the others are taking back Atlantis from the replicators.

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things that Lorne does while Sheppard and the others are taking back Atlantis from the replicators</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things that Lorne does while Sheppard and the others are taking back Atlantis from the replicators.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the sg1_five_things comm on LJ

[1] Visited His Family  
Despite the fact he is given his own SG Team to command, he first takes two weeks leave and visits his Mom, unannounced. Following the bone crushing hug and a few tears, he's well fed and gets to sleep in the guest room, which used to be his when he was a child. His sister comes by, with her husband and sons. He gets more hugs and tears from her along with a lecture about keeping in touch. He uses the word classified more than once, but he’s not entirely sure they truly understand. He takes his nephews to Toys R Us and spends a small fortune.

[2] Played the Hero  
It's the middle of the afternoon and in broad daylight a tall man with a hood hiding his face snatches a purse from across the street. He barely registers moving, the guy is running straight at him. He remembers at the last moment to pull his punch, he's not here to cause injury. A step, turn, twist and the guy is on the floor panting. Lorne looks down at him grinning. All those times Ronon’s pummelled him were worth it, he actually learned something.

[3] Got another Tattoo  
After his first off-world mission he'd gone to the first tattoo parlour he could find. A bizarre fear of losing his dog-tags and dying alone, unidentified on a planet without a name, gets him fifty dollars lighter and a sting on the top of his arm where he had his name and serial number inked. He's been on Earth three days when he finds himself in front of another tattooist, who doesn't even blink at his choice of picture. He watches, biting his lip against the pain, as the wings of the flying horse take shape beneath his serial number.

[4] Painted  
He spends every moment outside the mountain with a sketch pad in hand, drawing almost everything he sees that makes Earth, Earth; People, shops, streets, landscapes and most of all, the cars. When he finally does put a brush to canvas, the only thing he can paint is the ocean.

[5] Went on a Date  
He takes David to San Francisco, shows him the places he grew up, does touristy things, and holds his hand as they walk down the street. It's very freeing, to be true to himself like this. They kiss in view of the bridge and have dinner in a nice restaurant. He can't keep his eyes of David dressed like that, not when he can actually look. They are in the middle of dessert, squashed in the back of a booth feeding each other chocolate cake, when the call comes from the SGC. Dr Weir and Sheppard have taken back Atlantis and they're going home.


End file.
